Unwanted, Denied, & Desired
by medical-nin
Summary: She was sent to be a maid in his household. Attractive as she is, she will seduce him to get what she wants. He was a womanizer who desired only her, but wouldn't allow himself to touch her. What will happen? This is a dangerous mission full of lust.
1. Chapter 1

**Unwanted, Denied, & Desired**

**A/N:** I just enjoy doing strange couples. Well, now I think it's time we got more into Sakura and Suigetsu stuff. I know it's strange, and NEW. However, I've been having thoughts about this. A LOT. I think they'd make a great couple. AND of course, just because Sakura goes with Suigetsu in this one DOESN'T mean Sasuke belongs with Karin. Sorry, but that's the way it is. **ALSO**, if they sound too much O.O.C. don't hate.

Expect:

**SakuraXSuigetsu**

SuigetsuXKarin

SuigetsuXWomen

--Sasuke's death.

[As much as I don't want to do it, he'd be gone in this story or so you'd think...]

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I own this fanfiction, though.

**Summary:**"I am over him!" she screamed with tears as she slammed against the male. Her hands holding onto him as if she were about to collapse into her own agony. He felt sorry for her, and yet enjoyed her small body against his with a smirk across his lips. He was a beast, and she was pure beauty. That thought increased his hidden desires for the tempting caresses he'd love to give her. His body wanted to—

Aha! You pervert, that's enough for you. If you want more, you'd better read my story.

* * *

Sakura tugged to close her yukata tightly over her body. 'Why did she give me a smalls size?' she asked herself, annoyance written on her face. Not more than embarrassment though. Her shishou had sent her on this mission. As much as she'd refused to go. However, you know the Hokage. She IS only trying to help, even though for Haruno this could cause only more pain. It's been 7 years since she'd seen Sasuke, and it still hurt. She would never be over it. Ever.

A small nervous sigh escaped her lips as she tried to fix up her hair, which was done in many different twists. With spring blossoms and detailed hair clips holding onto her small bun. Her lips were pure crimson, therefore covering her usual pinkish lips. Her eyes were still the same, pained, pure Jade stones. As much as she hated showing her true emotions, and tried hiding them. Anybody could read her just by looking straight through her soul gates; her eyes. She fixed her dark crimsoned and cherry detailed yukata over her round and almost fully grown breasts. She felt so uncomfortable. A soft blush crossed over her cheeks as she tried to make herself fade in with the other maids. Apparently, in this household, even the staff must be shiny or else they don't belong.

Yes, this was her mission.

She was a maid, a kunoichi under cover as a maid in the Hozukis' household. In the hidden one as well. Nobody could track them down. They were high in the mountain of Otogakure where it was cold, and calm. There was an illusion casted around the area. There were a guarding nins around the many high walls of the mansion which was very traditional and very beautiful. Hidden in the misty clouds.

Sakura felt the need of running away though. There was no sun light, and everything was so soggy, the dirt, the wetness. It made her body cold, and it hurt. She needed warmth. She thought about whether this was a good decision over all. She was sent here as a spy of the younger brother in the Hozuki family. Hozuki Suigetsu. He was still apart of his family, and was discovered to still be in touch with them, as much as he was still with Team Hebi. Where Sasuke was.

'_Sasuke.._' she whispered in her mind, as she closed her eyes softly. Feeling the cold surround her, as if trying to make the moment of her thoughts with her past love in them even more dramatic than it already was. Soon enough. Hozuki-sama was to be back in his home for days before he left off on his own. Living his own life. He just loved visiting every couple of months. He came back mainly to pay his respects to his mother, and see his elder brother. However, there was no info on his father given out. Even to the servants. The only man who knows anything was the head and runner of the house. A very old, and rather nasty man. Sakura still remembers how he looked at her when he first saw her. His eyes travelling over her body, investigating every inch of her as if picking the perfect _wife_ for someone.

At that thought she blushed and tried to completely cover herself up once again as suddenly it started to rain, and a rush could be heard from the servants' room. She hurried and opened the door and entered at once to only see the people yelling, and running to carry stuff out. "Hozuki-sama, has arrived! Prepare his room! Mizu, go tell the chefs that dinner must start to made now! GO!" the elder man yelled as he was helping some of the girls move faster, and some of the males to go greet their young master. Sakura just stood there, in shock, trying to move but yet hesitating. She didn't know which way to go, she didn't know what to do! Maybe she wasn't the best kunoichi for the job.

'_No! I must do it! I have to, for Sasuke.. for him…_' she shook her head softly with more determination in her eyes. Her face completely covering her nervousness and fear. She rushed softly, but was held by an arm at once. She turned to see who held her so tightly.

"Don't go there girl, you are not apart of this, yet. Just stay aside and watch," said a younger male with a smile. He was the right hand man of the elder leading the household.

She could only nod, and do as she was told. Though, she'd have to start gaining status very soon in this house. That was her goal, in order to gain information on Sasuke's whereabouts and plans.

--

It was time. The young shinobi was standing before the gates. A small smirk crossing his lips as he was greeted by the same old guardians which he knew since his childhood days. The memories here would never fade, they were as clear as water in his mind. His dark purple eyes lit up as he was welcomed. The men bowed down low to him with great respect. "We've been expecting you, master."

Suigetsu just ginned his toothy grin as he walked in, "My, my still calling me master. I thought my brother was your master. Not me." He told them as he kept on going in a calm and tired pace. This sword of his, it was too heavy. A soft groan was heard as he climbed up the many, thousands of stairs until he reached his final location. The main entrance into the mansion. He heard people quickly lining up.

Certainly it's all going to be the same, at some point he was tired of all this. No wonder he'd left. He felt that the responsibility of his family was enough, not something he wanted, and wanted to pursue his own destiny. Not a destiny that was _made_ for him. Besides, he wasn't exactly leader type of material.

He stood there, arms crossed, waiting of course until they were ready; though it wasn't really a master's duty to wait. He wanted to give them time. His calm face showing no sign of really being there, no focus. He looked more lost in thought. The cool weather breeze was what snapped him out of his thought. _'Ugh..'_ he said in his mind and closed eyes. As much as he loved his home, this cool, and stormy weather he felt as if he'd go depressed just being here, these blue shadows. Those blue dark stormy shadows covering his home on the outside, making it darker then it is, angered him. Making him realize how much dark, and lonely his home was from the outside. The fact that it was so hidden and gloomy looking almost ate him to death, and so, after that point of realization he decided to enter his home.

His face calm as he pushed open the large doors. There were two long rows. One of many elder males, and younger males which he knew, and many of the women which he knew better then anyone could imagine. This goes beyond verbal language and communication. He knew each and every one of them from caresses and touches. He knew their bodies as much as their souls like the back of his hand. In a slow pace he walked in, eyeing, all. Many of them older, or younger still blushed as they looked at him. A sly thought crossed his mind.

'They ain't ever had it the way I gave it to them, eh?' he asked himself.

But, of course they never did. He was what you call high class, masculine, strong, manly, and bad. Oh, very, very bad. Just what women liked. He'd never stuck with one woman, and always knows how to get what he wanted. There was nothing that had ever stopped him from getting what he wanted. No obstacle whatsoever. He was a man with needs, and knew how to fulfill them until he got his satisfaction; if he ever did reach his satisfaction point, which hardly happened. He was a** womanizer**, and a man who held anything which could possibly be desired by any other man. Yet, he felt unhappiness.

He decided to shake these thoughts away as he was greeted with bows, and with" _–sama_" behind his name. He felt some of the women's smiles turned seductive, other stared at him in full want, as for one. Well, his eyes weren't exactly focused on her face. More on her cleavage. She'd put on a tight yukata on purpose.

Other then that, it was all the same. He shook hands with his father's best right hand man. He obviously grinned in a manly manner, almost treating Suigetsu like a long unseen friend, rather than a master. How can he not? Suigetsu practically grew up and lived most of his childhood with this man. He was the one who thought him everything, trained him quite well, made him into a ladies' man, and certainly the one from who he picked up his attitude from. The arrogant bad-boy attitude.

"How have you been, Suigetsu? What's it like to be free now, eh?" he smirked, as he crossed his arms, and observed the young man's change, like a father would observe his son; when they haven't seen each other in a long time. He was nodding his head and grinned at once. "You've changed a bit, it's been quite sometime.. a year and half? My goodness."

Suigetsu looked at the man, more respectful of him then of anybody else. He adored this man, like a kid who looks up to a role-model. His eyes smiling. "Yea, well.. what can I say? I still have to grow.. a lot." he smirk when he said the last part louder, and looked at the women from the corner of his eyes. They were deep read, and all hot for him.

Ryogetsu just shook his head and laughed out at the playful manner of the kid. Man, he loved that kid like his own son. Always playing around, not taking things too serious, and yet finding his path just perfectly.

The man clapped his hands as to dismissing the staff, and indeed they rushed out immediately. Stepping hard on the wooden floor and slowly that way they disappeared to their jobs. Ryogetsu stepped up and gave the youngster a hug, and wrapped an arm around his neck as he brought his head down to rub it. He laughed as Suigetsu tried to pull away, but his cloak and sword were heavy and held him down. His laughter also affecting his actions, making them slow. "H-hey! Old man, get off!" he whined threw closed eyes, and smirked as he pushed him finally off.

"How offensive. Do I look that old?" he grunted, showing an angry face. His features were actually similar to Suigetsu. He had long silky hair, except it was black. Dark violet eyes, and the same shark-like teeth. He was well built, and you could tell. He looked almost too attractive in his black traditional outfit. There was good chance he'd steal a couple hearts from the new women of the staff tonight. Especially, the younger ones. None of them could possibly tell that he was, in fact, nearing his 40th birthday.

"Now, come my master. Dinner will be served shortly." he told Suigetsu, before taking the male's cloak and sword for him.

"Tonight is special, we've got new women to introduce to you."

With that last line, they headed deeper into the lovely pale blue, white-screened, and traditionally furnished home.

--

Sakura was told to straighten her figure, and fix her yukata beside a line of women. They were all lining up to be introduced to their_ master_. She stood beside a girl who kept on talking about Suigetsu. She said she'd known about him, and he'd surely like her. She had dark midnight coloured hair, and pale yellow eyes. You could tell she was a girly girl, and a woman who knew how to deal with a man. She had, what we call.. _experience_. A thing Sakura didn't, and didn't want to have with anyone but—

"Attention, everyone! Do be at your best behaviour!" the elderly said as he walked in front of the lines of people to check on their postures, and figure. Making sure that _they_ were **perfect**. Anything lower then that, and sloppy would be unacceptable.

Sakura was calm as ever though, she felt no nervousness, and for a moment felt herself straighten up. Feeling like a powerful woman. She was going to complete this mission and make it work. She'd be above all of these servants. She'd _get _to him.

A sudden silence came upon the room. Making you feel as if you were deaf. You couldn't even hear your own breath.

In an instant, the male walked in. Sakura gazed at him calmly. He was quite.. charming?

She growled in her mind angrily. Her role though, has already begun. So, she had to do whatever it took to get close to him. To gain his trust.

He was tall, masculine, and looked skilled. If he were to attack her, she'd have a hard time resisting the male before her. Though, she'd never doubt in her ability after what happened with Sasori. She got compliments after her victory, so it busted up her self-esteem. That's one of the reasons why she was sure she'd do her job in this mission as well. And she'll do it well.

_There was no turning back._

He was observant, very cautiously running his eyes over each female. Obviously. Mainly, he knew the males were good, and had no interest in their ability as his servants. However, the ladies were quite the new excitement.

As he walked down the long row of women he observed their styles in yukata; they all were given the choice of picking their own to represent themselves with them. Flowing hairs, sexually lustful make-up, and innocently masked faces. They were all desiring him, and he could feel it, smell it on their skin as he walked, and even taste it.

His arms gently crossed over his chest, defining his tight muscles as he walked passed each woman who bowed to him with respect as they spoke his name. Oh, soon. Very soon, they'll be screaming his name instead as he would fill them up. Both in pain, and lust.

He eyed two young women, who were obviously aroused. One softly licked her lips, though nobody noticed. Another tightened her chest between her arms as she bowed to him. Obviously making it grab his attention, and he smirked as he placed his hand softly on one of her hair decorations and soon enough took it. It was a small, metallic bobby-like pin with a beautiful cherry blossom. It was decorated in bluish crystals.

He walked a long and looked up and down at each one of the delicious females. In an instant, once the scent of arousal hit his nose-drills he turned to the one girl who was standing beside Sakura. His face pulled up in a grin, as he felt her turning even more hot as he stared at her. He walked towards her in slow seductive manner; as a hunter would hunt for his pray, and she wouldn't be able to fight back.

Sakura felt the girl beside her nearly go numb, as the male placed his hand on her long dark hair. Pulling a small lock up to his face, smelling her scent of ocean. He let his other hand travel up and place the small pin into the young woman's hair. Her cheeks turned red and she bowed softly.

Sakura, obviously felt bothered for no reason. She pursued her lips on one side as she glared from the corner of her eyes at the woman, which was trying to seduce her target. She began to feel as if that girl was already ahead of her. Closer to Suigetsu, than she was supposed to be.

Ryogetsu walked quietly across the traditionally decorated room to young master, and whispred quietly in his ear. There was too much tension for Sakura, that she forgot to observe and admire the beautiful room. She turned her gaze away, which only caught Suigetsu's attention and his facial expression changed immediately. It was hard, and almost angry as if he'd been offended and right then he began to notice **her**. He realized he couldn't _smell_ her out. Out of all womens' scents, he couldn't catch hers. There was nothing, but an innocent cherry blossom essence from her.

In a cold manner he stepped before her, and Sakura snapped out of her day-dreaming as she felt his cold shadow. He was much taller then she'd thought. She turned her eyes nervously, and had her breath taken away for an instant as she met his.

"Quite rude, aren't ya'?" he questioned the girl. For some reason, he felt the urge of greed for attention. It angered him that she stood out from the others by not showing much of a reaction towards him.

The pink-haired shinobi bowed deeply in front of him. Feeling her brows gather themselves in anger as she yelled at herself for dazing out. This was a step-back. She was so furious with herself.

"Forgive me.. master. I was.. admiring you're lovely place." she sounded nervous, and small before him. Yet so pure, and he knew she was too.

His eyes lowered over the young woman, as he finally began to notice her. Snapping out of his curiosity to read her. To know who she was. For some reason, he didn't feel the want to know what she looked like under those cloths. Though, he still allowed himself to explore her with satisfaction. Tiny, curved, smaller yet round breasts, flawless skin, silky cherry blossom pink hair, gentle lips—oh he wondered what they could do, and what he could do to them. Right then, in a moment, he became aware of what he was thinking. He stepped back almost immediately, away from her.

Sakura felt him pull away and immediately looked up at the male, her lips softly parted as she looked at him with her glittering jade eyes. However, it only made him fall into more difficulty. '_What the hell!?_' he shouted in his mind.

He placed a hand to his face.

"Master!" the elder came beside him and placed an arm on the younger male's shoulder. "Are you not feeling well?" he asked with worry.

"Uh.. I'll be a-all right.. I need a little rest.." he said as he had his hand over his quickly sweating face. He soon pulled away and walked out, of the room in a rushed pace. Ryogetsu sighed and rushed behind the male in an instance, but not before yelling. "You are all dismissed! Head out to your jobs."

Suigetsu went out, and rushed down the hall like a madman. Ryogetsu ran behind him, and almost with ease landed in front of him in a sudden instant. His eyes showing slight worry, and confusion at his master's reaction. "What was that all about, are you all right? You've never reacted like that before." he told him as he placed his two hands on Suigetsu's shoulders. Gripping them tightly as if trying to snap him out of something. The expression Suigetsu had on his face was pure confusion, almost a sick look. As if he'd _seen a ghost_ (as the expression goes). He was panting softly, not shivering. However, he seemed to have many thought rushing through his head.

"What's this for? Did that woman do something? Suigetsu! What's the matter?" the man yelled again.

Suigetsu only turned to look at the man. His face expressionless, or better yet showing the face of a man whom is being tortured by _something_.

--

Sakura leaned against one of the sliding windows in the small room before the kitchen as she waited to be called to carry a meal to the dining male tonight. She felt the cool air come over her, and ran her finger tips slowly up her exposed, out the window, arm. Her eyes closed, as her expression showed guilt. Though, it was only for her. Around the others she showed nothing. No care. Even though, they were talking about her, under her nose. They were commenting on how Suigetsu reacted to her. Especially _**Sayuri**_. The most experienced, and attractively featured woman. The woman who was standing beside her. The one who angered her, and became her _competition_.

Oh God, it was so childish she thought as she shook her head before taking the one small meal set out. She moved traditionally, and gracefully, but her face wouldn't look anywhere else but at the path before her as she slowly brought the meal and knelt down to place it softly before the male who pulled himself away from her. Was she that ugly, really? Not necessarily physically, but over all. So, **ugly**.

She felt his eyes on her for a short moment. It made her really nervous as she stood up in almost a seductive manner. Rolling her hands up her body before locking them together bowing in front of him. Her small pink locks falling before her eyes. In an instant she was gone, and the room faded back to darkness after she left.

Suigetsu sighed angrily as he placed his chin against his hand in an annoyed manner.

"I could make arrangements for tonight." Ryogetsu's voice spoke in a husky manner, as the male sat down traditionally beside carelessly sitting Suigetsu, who only glared at him and pouted like when he was younger. Ryogetsu chuckled nastily in his throat as he eyed the woman from a distance. He'd already chosen a target to seduce and satisfy his master for the first night of his return. "Her. **Sayuri**, I saw the way you were watching her.."

Suigetsu glared at him and angrily spat out, "Heh. I would say it the other way, but not tonight. I am not interested."

Ryogetsu's eyes widened as he stared in disbelief at Suigetsu's low downfall. He never turned down anything like that before, especially not a sexy woman like Sayuri. There must something wrong.

"My, my. It's not like you to turn down a sexual pleasure which offers itself to you." He joked as he lifted a hand with a cup to his lips. Slowly taking in the strong liquor, and letting out a breath of relief from the smooth taste.

Suigetsu's eyes were locked to one girl only, the whole night. He couldn't relief his hunger to just visually see her near him, and yet felt guilty for wanting what he _wanted_. This urge was eating him inside. Urgently. It was digging into his soul, and down low. Very low, in his male pride. He felt a small throb which made him shiver with soft delight.

"I want _her_…"

* * *

Okay. I am sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer. It will also have more content. Honestly, MORE **M** CONTENT. So, **review**, and I'll update faster people. I swear. **REVIEW**! Thanks for reading my first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. Yes, I've taken quite a while. I am sorry. Plus this chapter isn't that long!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

--As promised, this chapter will hold more **M** Content. Or at least I tried, but hey! TRYING TO KEEP STORY IRRESISTABLE.

* * *

Ryogetsu stared out at the couple of females surrounding the place. He didn't exactly know who he was talking about. There were a lot of desirable women, very flirty, ready to do anything. Ready to bend over on their knees before a man, just to please him. He turned his eyes to try and determine whom he was talking about, and soon enough followed where he was staring. It was the girl with the pink hair. It took the elder man to try and figure out what exactly Suigetsu could want from her.

She wasn't anything in particular at first sight, but if you stare at her deep enough she was rather charismatic and unique. Her features were soft, and almost reminded him of Suigetsu's mother or over all motherly. Her kindness could be picked up from anywhere though she hid her emotions well. '_Ah.. so that's the one he wants._'

"The name's Sakura, but, I guess you could easily tell. She is only but a blossom." Ryogetsu said in a smirking manner, as he ran his gaze over the female's soft behind. A moment later, the male stood up. Leaving Suigetsu in wonder.

It was time for Ryogetsu to go for the night, or better yet to get to work. He was the one behind all of Suigetsu's affairs after all.

--

Suigetsu stayed in the same room, for a very long time. Mostly hidden behind the tall shadows as each candle went off. Everything was being cleaned up, his meals taken away, none eaten. He was too distracted to eat. Of course it was her fault.

Sakura moved across the room to close the screen door since it was becoming rather cold. She rested a hand on her face just casually before walking out, at last. She was the last one left. A sudden chill came upon her bare skin, as she felt watched. She turned to look over her shoulder to find her master staring at her with those dark eyes. His face showed no emotion. That face. It was very familiar to her.

He had one leg stretched out, and one hand resting on his other leg which was bent up. It was a lazy, and almost unfortunately casual. That position. She slowed down her pace, analyzing his casual manner. So, boyish. So, much like—

'_Sakura...' the young attractive male said, as his onyx hair blew against the wind. He was resting on a three branch, his face calm as they held a moment staring at each other. Their eyes locked together, searching for something deeper and meaningful in them. _

Sakura gasped as for a moment the shadows made Suigetsu's features change into Sasuke's dark, and mysterious ones. She stopped, feeling dizzy for a moment. What was wrong with her? He wasn't Sasuke. Where did Sasuke come from? She placed a hand to her lips and another to her stomach. This pain. It was making her sick. She breathed rapidly as she leaned against the wall.

Suigetsu noticed how un-straight she walked against the wall. She looked sick and, on the other hand, was staring at him from the corner of her eyes as she walked. It made him more furious, and once she was out he grunted deeply and hit the thickly built stone wall. He punched through, and deeply. Leaving a hole behind, as he stormed out in the other direction. At some point, he thought she was just not feeling well, but then.. why would she look at him, walk out in such a manner? Was he that **disgusting?** That side of him took over as he grew much more angrier. He wanted her, and yet wanted to punish her for what she was doing to him.

In a matter of minutes, his mind travelled through many strategically formed solutions as he walked quietly through the dark hall. The wood made a soft thump, every time he stepped against it. With each thump, he heard a whimper in his mind, or a gasp, or a moan. Before his imaginative eyes he saw an exhausted Sakura. Hair spread over the ground wildly, her eyes wondering over him; begging for mercy. Her cheeks were soft red, and sweat was running from the side of her face to the bottom; down her exposed chest. As he reached out to touch her, she'd trembled under his touch. So delicate, so soft, such beauty. It drove him mad.

Once he entered, and closed the door to his room. He leaned up back against it, revealing all he was trying to hide outside. He let out a long needy sigh and a growl as he glared up at the ceiling. This need for that _weak_ girl!

'_Shit!_' he yelled in his mind. He shouldn't have thought weak, because it only made him think of how more dominant he could be with her if she were weak. How her refuses, and denials wouldn't be enough to stop him from having his way with her. Oh, damn it! Damn! You fool, you fool. You just met her and already—

He narrowed his eyes lower, down his body, to his pants. His length was already showing the attraction. It was hard, he almost felt as if it were going to break through his pants. His hand ran over it, and a mere image of Sakura jumped in his mind before vanishing. He felt his pulse speed up, as his hard member was throbbed.

'**Sakura..**' he whispered softly with his last long breath, the word swirling from his parted lips.

(Embarrassing part to write.)

--

Sakura sneezed in the kitchen, but quickly turned around to see if anyone was behind her. If there was anyone in the kitchen while she did something like this. She'd be in trouble. Big trouble. It was a kitchen! Everything had to be clean, maniac-like clean! It's where the food for the masters were made, and if it was her fault they got sick (if she was sick) she'd be out of here in no more then 10 seconds. She winced at the thought as she went to watch her hands. Her kimono was dragging after her as she walked down the hall. Once, she reached the bathroom she hopped in, and kneeled to wash her hands. The water felt so good on her skin. She'd never thought about it before, but the feel of it was amazing, soft, silky, thick liquid. A sigh escaped her lips as she stopped the flowing water and dried her hands. She took a moment of stillness, staring at her small figure in one of the traditional-like silver framed mirrors.

'_I really need a bath.._' she thought as she stared at her hidden in make-up face. It wasn't her, it was completely not her! Her hair and her eyes were the only familiarities. Soon her shift will be over, and she'd be able to take a bath. As women were allowed.

In an instant she left quietly, only to be caught by Sayuri. That wretched woman! Sakura's calm and womanly features turned deadly, as if she was about to battle her. She disliked that girl, thinking she is all that! Well, she ain't! Sakura growled in her mind. Oh, if there was nobody around in this place she'd punch the living life out of her. No woman like her would lower her confidence.

Sayuri stopped, her standing position changing into something completely different as she saw Sakura. She had two hands now resting on her hips, as her face showed a strong dislike towards Sakura. Making her uglier then she was. Her eyes narrowed. She hated Sakura, and she just met her. It usually takes her longer to hate someone, but this girl.. there was something about her. Something off. She seemed different, and no a servant-like material. Just like _herself_.

"Well, well. If it isn't **Sakura**." her voice was silky, as she spat venom when she let out the name of the _other _female who was also an interest of Suigetsu's.

(Also? What the hell woman, you ain't even capturing his gaze. The nerve some women have. Right?)

Sakura just a tough, though not that feminine formed a pose of her own. A hand on her hip meanwhile the other hung by her side. Her face cold as ice, except for that nasty girly-like smile she held on her lips. If Sayuri was going to spit out venom, so was Sakura, and she was going to be much more venomous. "Well, **Sayuri**. I haven't seen you the whole day. What are you up to today? Doing something inapropiate."

Sayuri couldn't help but turn absolutely irritated by Sakura, and her voice was snappy, "I am just here to warn you. Suigetsu's mine. Not yours. So stop going near him, or doing anything to get to him." she growled out loud in a hushed manner. Obviously remembering the previous accident with him, and the moments he had with her at dinner. The way he watched her, the way he bit his lips, it was pure want. And **SHE** didn't even know what he saw in **HER**? Sakura was no female, she held one small figure, and surely didn't know how treat a man. How to please him. To give him what he wants. Inexperienced little brat.

With that, Sayuri was gone. Pass Sakura, leaving her in the intense aura of being hated, or better yet, now truly beginning to feel rivalry. The way she was with Ino pretty much. Why is it that she always had an obstacle like that? "Girls," she grunted once Sayuri was gone. Closing her eyes, and breathing a lot heavier. She was growing with anger. She clenched two fists and quickly stumbled as she walked faster down the navy blue, wave drawn walls. She was going back to her room. Now! If anyone would need her, well, look for her yourself. She's not going to wait around to be needed.

With that, she slid inside her room, and closed the door loudly, not caring if she was heard, or if she was heard by anybody near. She didn't even care if the door broke down! All she cased about is getting rid of that Sayuri, and finding her Sasuke!

--

It was close to midnight, and everyone had finally finished whatever they needed to finish. She knew it because nobody was heard or seen. She spent two hours in her room, thinking and doing nothing. Her room? It had soft pink walls, with a large landscape drawn all over each was and cherry blossoms flowing down a sacred tree. It was calming, but yet looked lonely in the dark. She decided that the hot springs would be empty by now, and so stood up to undress. She loosened her obi, and softly one by one nearly laid down her gorgeous yukata. With that, she dressed herself in her bath robe, took her washing material and left her room quietly. By now, everyone should be as sleep.

In a moment, she'd arrived at the inner hot springs. It was cold thought because there were air-ways through which the steam had to come out (mainly the overhead/sealing was the airway and they open up). There were two hot springs, males and females. However, it was nothing like Konoha's springs where it looked public. Those were made to look natural, it was round like a pond. It had a thick wooden wall between the two, but mainly the wall was hidden in an almost forestry type manner. There were blossoms falling in the water, and the aroma of different flowers and trees which grew around it was fantastic. A satisfied 'ah' escaped her as she undressed softly, though cold, the coldness disappeared once she entered the springs.

She leaned her head back, as her tired and gentle skin heated up. The heat made her cheeks and sensitive areas turn pink. She loved this, and poured some more hot water over her shoulders before dipping herself in completely. It was pretty deep around the middle, but by the walls of the pond there were seats built into the wall. That's where she was a moment ago, and now she was swimming under neat. However, as much as she wanted to be free. She won't be for long.

"Ugh.." a man groaned as he'd entered the male's side of the springs. He needed a good shower after that long rest, and better yet, he needed to really clean himself off from that solo moment of bliss which took out the last of his energy. It took him less then a minute to undress, and he entered at once. Soon becoming a part of the water as if no one was there. He was moving around for a little bit, before he came up again. Leaning against one of the pond's sound's edge. However, a small gasp and a small moan caught his attention as he rested. Immediately, his senses tingled with curiosity.

Of course it would be difficult to see, '_Stupid wall!_' he groaned because he wanted to see. The voice was familiar. He got out from the hot spring, and quickly tied a towel around his waist as he snuck to the wall hidden behind many flowers, and nature's gifted fruits. He kneeled down, wet as he was and pressed against the wall, trying to see. At some point he able to see a little pink. 'Hm..' he thought as he tried from a different spot in between the wood. Right then, he remembered how his brother had made a little secret hole deeper behind one of the trees when he was younger. He'd spy on the maids, and younger women for his own pleasure. Suigetsu pulled away with a smirk as he shock his head and stood up. Gliding softly through the small area until he reached the high jasmine tree. A he lowered himself to peek, he just couldn't have asked for anything better when he saw what he saw. It was her! Sakura, one of the maids. The girl who's got his senses tingling. Who's got him going wild. The woman who had him refuse a pleasure with a different woman. His eyes widened at the gift before him.

Suigetsu licked his lips before letting them curve up in a nasty smirk as he peeked at the girl who seemed to be enjoying herself. She had dipped out of the water just when he'd arrived. It was a perfect coincidence, though she had her back against him, blocking the wanted view. He let a low masculine purr in his throat as he watched her massage her body, before dipping herself in the water again. Her hair was softly falling over her face, as a couple wet looks stood out. She was an _exotic_ beauty to him. Oh, God.. all the things he wanted to do to her right there! He just, couldn't though. She was too innocent, he didn't want to hurt her, but yet he wanted her too.

Sakura softly bounced in the water as she brushed through her hair before slowly getting out. She took her bath-robe and quickly tied it around herself. She was going to leave now. It was pretty late, and if she was needed she wanted to be found prepared, not caught off guard. Like now. As she stepped out, with shock written on her face, she was greeted by her master. The male whom she was after. A blush crossed her cheeks as she stared at him, well, his defined and muscular body. Water was running down his chest, just as it was down hers. He was really muscular then she'd thought; stronger fitting arms from up close, strong legs, comfortably supportive chest, and those 6 pack muscles. Oh God! He could be man of any girl's dreams.

Sakura felt herself heat up, but wanted to snap out of it. Yet, she couldn't. Suigetsu grin at her turned downwards as he walked before her, as if examining her. It of course made her nervous because her bathrobe was getting wetter, and was sticking closer to her body. At times, she'd realized it was kind of, well, see-through. It was a really soft pink. It did do the exact same job as white coloured, thin, cotton robes.

She closed her eyes, but they snapped open as she felt him behind her. His breath on her neck, his lips brushing against her ear, and his chest pressed against her back. Very softly, yet wildly making her feel chills. What was he doing? Her eyes shifted from one corner to the other.

It was pretty much the same for him. His breath was caught in him as he closed the space between them. He could tell she was well built, and was still growing which made him intense. He allowed himself to softly touch her, though it was difficult for him to control himself. The bare image of her turned him on, as for the feeling when they touched? Well, it only made him observe her as he breathed softly tilting his head back a if he was being pleasured by her very presence. Damn, that girl. She held nothing towards him, but he held so much for her. He sighed softly as he changed his hardened and lustful eyes into a smirking smile, "Are you not familiar with the rule? Servants have a certain time when they should be allowed to shower. Ya' were late. This is a violation, or better yet disobedience. Wha'cha excuse?" he grunted tightly, sounding tough as he raised a hand to play with one of her wet locks as he gazed at her. She was scared, and she was showing it in her silence. He liked that though. He liked her every reaction towards him, anything he made her feel, with the exception of any feelings she felt to deny him.

'_Oh, Sakura, Sakura.. what did you get yourself into?' _Sakura told herself as she began to shake from the cold. She felt the tips of her perky, round breasts show themselves from the cold wet material, as it stuck tightly to her body. She was very exposed, and it made her feel like she'd lost her dignity. In front of this man. She shivered softly as she bowed her head innocently. Feeling regret for forgetting the rule. She sighed ever so softly, letting her chest rise before speaking out loud, "Please, forgive me. I promise to never do it again." she said pleadingly. At some point she felt like she was going to get kicked out.

Suigetsu took another step forward, pressing himself harder against her. She felt his sigh, in a disappointed manner. She stood still, though her legs began to shiver as she felt his hand up her waist. "I don't think you are sorry, at all." he grabbed her and turned her around to face him. He met the fear in her eyes. She dropped her washing material like some useless junk. He was unpleased, she could tell by his cold eyes. They were narrowed, and the grip on her waist was almost like claws of a hawk, gripping on their small and helpless prey.

Sakura was breathing rapidly in his arms, fear in her eyes, as she had her hands crossed over her exposed chest. She was cold, and afraid. What the hell did she get herself into!?

Her parted lips were slightly losing their pink color, and when she tried to speak, her voice was cracking softly with fear, "I-I.. am sorry.. I didn't mean to, _master_! F-forgive me.."

Ah, master. How he'd love to see this word, well, her calling him this word in a moment of ecstasy. He was her master, and she was his slave. She would be his innocent little slave. Just you watch.

He smirked and growled at her, as he pushed her down with such force she was instantly on her knees right in front of him. She felt her knees scraping against the fry floor as she hit it. It pained her for a bit. What was he going to do? He wouldn't take her would he!? No! She felt her robe open up under neat, though the weight of the water in the fabric held it sticky to her body, and down on the floor. He could easily have his way with her right now. She felt like an exposed doll, a girl who'd soon become only a pleasure house for him. Sakura, a great kunoichi, couldn't do anything there, but feel the tears roll in her eyes. She couldn't fight back, she would blow up her cover, and that would cause this mission to be at a loss. Her lips trembled, as she sobbed under him. Her face was covered with his locks, as a couple hot tears fell from her beautiful jade eyes. She sobbed, and her hands down on the ground as she bowed before Suigetsu. With one last quietly sobbing plea, she spoke, "Suigetsu-sama.. forgive my foolish mistake.. please.."

Suigetsu's eyes were quite surprised as he saw the girl softly sob before him. She tried covering herself weakly with one hand, while the other was held for support; glued to the ground. He crossed his hands before him, and shook his head with his teeth half clenched as he ran a hand down his face. He shouldn't have done that, as much as he seemed to want the beauty before him to do what he wanted. He looked down at her, though the only light that came upon her was from the hot springs, he could still see parts of her exposed flesh. She was much more beautiful then he'd imagined, even more than he had imagined in his wildest imagination. He could see more of her breasts and her slim waist which he held so roughly. He took in a breath, a breath which was filled with the wildest scent of cherry blossoms. That aroma, it calmed him and so he finally spoke to her, much softer, "I guess you are, but you'll still need to make it up to me."

She looked up at him, in surprise just like the first time they met (when he reacted rash). He hated that face, it made him feel more attracted to her, so attracted that she felt his member almost form under the towel so he turned immediately away, clearing his throat.

She spoke instantly after his cough, and too the chance to also get up slowly and fix herself up. "Sir, how may I... make it up to you? Sir?" she questioned him, with her soft melody of a voice. He loved listening to her at times.

He glared up at the roof, and pressed a finger to his chin before simply saying, "I am not sure yet, but… when I figure out something. I'll tell you. For now, you are free." he told her as he glanced back at her little form, looking her up and down seductively. He chuckled and headed in his own direction. Leaving her to her wonder. Right then she began to realize why he was always around her. At least, she thought she did. She was attractive to him, or at least she thought. This could finally work!

--

Suigetsu spent thinking over what he'd told Sakura. He was sitting in his room, alone. It's been days since he'd seen her, but that would be because he hasn't been out for so long. All he'd done is sleep, eat, take a shower, have solo sexual pleasure, sleep, eat, and think about her. About their little moment in the hot springs, but especially the moment afterwards when they'd talked. When she was on her knees in front of him. From that point you can imagine all the possible images a man like him could have. With a heavy sigh we plucked himself under his navy-blue silky sheets. It was getting harder.

She popped into his mind every now and then, but at once was snapped when a servant came to his door. He threw off the covers, have of them on the ground. Bare-feet, bare-chest, and only dark blue long pants was all he had on. With an irritated frown on his face, he opened the sliding door. His gaze meeting that of a young girl's. The daughter of the elder leading his staff. Her eyes widened as she saw him. A deep blush forming on her cheeks as she observed the man. For a moment she'd forgotten to speak, and had to pulled out of her thoughts by him. He'd snapped his fingers in front of the girl's face. She bowed and apologized.

"Sir, there's a message for you, from your team. They are calling for your return to them." she said quickly before leaving him.

'_Great.._' he thought as he rolled his eyes and walked in, ready to prepare himself for another long leave. He glided over to his clean cloths and had put on his usual shinobi outfit. In an instant he'd be gone again, for a long time. Not being able to see Sakura. That thought angered him.

"Ah.. stupid Karin. Isn't she ever pleased. She had Sasuke all to herself." he spoke out loud. He knew it was her, because, she'd always send the message. Earlier then Sasuke even needs him there.

--

Sakura growled and slapped herself on the forehead after she heard one of the women announcing Suigetu's leave. She punched the air for a moment angrily? She hadn't gotten the chance to get close to Suigetsu yet, and he was leaving again. Sakura thought as she walked out into the large garden behind the ground. Now she couldn't possibly ask anybody for his location because they didn't know, and he was the only who knew. If she was closer to him, like his best servant she'd be filled on the info like Ryogetsu is and the elder leading the staff. They are the once who know all about it. Others, like newer staff members etc. know nothing. She sighed at the thought of waiting again, for at least 3 weeks to a couple of months. The only way she could finish up the mission is if she blows up her cover and goes chasing after him. Tsunade will be furious at her because, this mission also benefits Konoha by gaining info on Kirigakure, Otogakure, and other villages. The Hozukis' are very informed people, and important Kiri's government.

Sakura took a couple steps down the long stone stairs. This place was ancient. You can tell because everything was so traditional, very old. Even their garden, but it was still beautiful. She stepped out on one of the many path ways which circled around a small lily pond. The grass was cut well and you could smell the musk of the maple trees which stood over the large area. Their garden had many kinds of plants, flowers and natural fruits growing. It was like a wild forest. Sakura was more peaceful out here. She took small steps around the pond, but leaned over it to see that there were small sea creatures swimming there. Well, sweet-water creatures. She smiled at them, they were gorgeous, she'd thought as suddenly the wind picked up and swirled small cherry blossom petals around her. She rose and straightened her back as she felt some pink locks cover her face. She reached out to pull them back behind her ears but was at once was shocked out of her body to see who was leaning against a maple tree. Watching her.

"Master, I'll.. be leaving back to my w—" she spoke with a trembling voice, but was stopped as Suigetsu shook his head and walked out of the shadows towards her. He was all dressed, his long cloak swirling against the wind waves as he was carrying the heavy sword which once belonged to a former enemy of hers, Zabuza Momochi. She was taken aback as she rested her hands softly over her chest. He looked more calm and peaceful, as he stood beside her. Looking out in the other direction as he at once he'd stopped walking. "I'll be gone for a while." he told her calmly, but why? She already knows, however, chose to listen to him anyway.

"Yes, sir. And.. I wish to know why, but nobody tells me—" she said quietly as she looked down at her feet. His gaze had turned towards her.

"I'll be back soon. I need to meet up with some people." he said to her with a grin as he reached out to remove a small cherry petal from her beautifully soft hair. Her heart sped up as he reached down and placed a hand softly to her cheek, he stroked it gently with his thump. His eyes showed lust and kindness as he reached down to her. With a husky voice he whispered close in her ear with his playful breath making her senses tingle, "So, don't you dare change your mind and leave, because you won't be allowed to. From this moment on, you are **my** _personal_ maid."

* * *

**A/n:** Yeah, lame chapter. Listen guys, I won't mind if **YOU** message me ideas. **YES**, message not comment. I think I have stuff to improve on, so I need you to tell me what exactly I should improve on **OTHER** then updating faster.

I know this chapter isn't that long either, but I have had it up to this and I just haven't updated. Yes, I am a mean and rude person. **NOT.** So, yes, read&review** AND** message with any ideas you'd love to share. I'll most certainly include them, but make sure they fit the situation. I am really glad to hear that you guys are enjoying the story though, what else would I be writing for? Right? I am writing this for you. Ok, so do message me, we need to make this story awesome. I've had some ideas already but it would be nice you if shared some. OK!? Thank you so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**I am sorry for not updating. YES, I am already working my butt off on the next chapter. I promise to update in the range of 2 days or shorter. I swear.

You can bet on it. I'll try updating round 2-3 chapters a week. This story may be quite long, so don't go anywhere. NOW, get on with the chapter!

**I love reviews, especially from you guys!** **Please review.**

**p.s.** Just to be clear: the characters are all somewhere 3-4 years older then they are in Shippuden.

AND YES, SUIGETSU IS A VERY, VERY BAD BOY! Lmao.

* * *

It was like a rush hour. What exactly happened? She just came in the house. Was it a week ago that she first took her steps in this house? Or was it longer? She couldn't think at the moment, but she'll remember. Later. All she knew now is that with the little effort she put into attracting that guy she actually attracted him more! Amazing. She thought about every move she'd done up until now to possibly attract that guy. Nothing was really that big.

'_Well, now that you mention it.._' she said to herself as she raised her wondering eyes to face the ceiling, as if she was staring at it when in fact she was thinking back mentally to all the moments she shared with that guy. She guessed that he must have wanted her as his maid after that incident at the hot springs—though what could he possibly desire in her, she was kind of _unfeminine_.

It was so embarrassing too.

She blushed just at the thought of it, _still_. He'd seen her partially naked, and almost hurt her there. Almost in a way _had_ her. She groaned at that thought. Man, she'd get back at him. Her inner mind (Inner Sakura) was telling her that she shouldn't have been so weak then. She would've fought back (so at least she wouldn't seem weak), and it made her feel worse as she thought about how pathetic she must've looked then.

But, how could she have fought back! If she hadn't controlled herself, or if she truly let out that other inner half of her take over for being man-handled, she couldn't have sworn more on the fact that this house wouldn't be standing right now.

There are dangers when it comes to what Tsunade had thought her, she could easy lose control and angrily endanger her hidden true self by doing something out of anger. This super-human strength had almost developed to be a natural thing in her. Almost like a natural strength, and soon enough thanks to her training, she won't need to really use much chakra to put it in action. If you think about it, it's kind of scary. Sakura shivered softly as she walked down the main hall, while the other side of her showed slight amusement.

But both emotions were quickly erased as the kunoichi met with her rival. Again. How is it that she keeps doing that?

The darker haired female had a disgusted look on her face, her eyes showed jealousy and hatred towards the cherry blossom. She must've heard about Suigetsu's decision. Getting a personal maid, but a long with that it was Sakura! HER enemy. Why? She groaned and crossed her arms over her full chest and stared at her for a moment; examining her like she's expecting a code to pop out of nowhere so she can solve the clue. It was annoying, and you could tell by Sakura's bored expression.

"Why don't you take a picture, it will last longer." Sakura said in a bored tone, she brushed a couple of locks from her hair and pretended to be fixing it and posing; as if the girl was holding a camera. To be honest, Sakura enjoyed pissing off Sayuri. In a way, she was glad the woman annoyed her, so she could let out her negative energy and frustrations out, verbally. Rather then physically, the way she used to, when she was training.

Sayuri rolled her eyes, "I won't keep a picture of a _corpse_."

Sakura decided not to let this statement get to her, "If you have something worth saying, hurry it up."

Sayuri shook her head with amusement. She knew she got to the girl, but decided to drop it.

"Ryogetsu-sama is looking for you."

--

Suigetsu groaned as he sat down at the meeting place. It was an empty rocky mountain area. There were no houses or villages for about 3 days from the spot he was sitting at. There was however, an underground built hide out and the entrance was hidden using an illusion seal, to cover it up. He mumbled as he shifted his eyes to scan the area. His tired muscles were resting. He sipped on the some water from his bottle but was cut off as he heard a small feminine 'hmph' from behind him. He immediately knew who it was, and turned around to glance at her. "It was a long way, and that jutsu was exhausting.. I deserve some rest."

Karin glared at him and fixed her glasses up. "Yeah, and I said something to you, lazy. I've been waiting here for hours! Did I tell you to leave early in the morning? You never listen to me!" she started her nagging and complains at him.

Suigetsu knew it would be like these, like the other times. She always made a big deal of everything, especially when he does something or when he has done something with a woman. It was simply jealousy. And therefore when Sasuke comes she turns to a small ass-kissing kitten, always listening, always sticking up for him. Not that Sasuke cared though. Suigetsu knew why she was doing it; trying to make him jealous. That woman had issues that she needs to admit to herself. Suigetsu laughed softly at his thought. She was so pathetic trying to cover up her true feelings, and trying to make Suigetsu pay for hanging out with other chicks.

She quickly forgets about the Uchiha after_ he_, Suigetsu, gives her the best time of her life. Every now and then.

Karin smacked him across the head angrily, blushing as if she knew what he was thinking. "What are you laughing at, stupid!"

"Heh.. so, I guess I'll be changing my mind from giving your award for last time.." he grunted out loud as he rubbed the place he was hit at softly.

This of course made her shut up quickly and her angry expression changed to a worried/needy one. She kneeled down behind him and snaked her hands around his waist. "You wouldn't.. you know how good we have it.." she whispered in a seductive manner as she placed her chin on his shoulder. "Please.. again.." she whispered through the small pecks she was giving his neck. She nibbled on one particular spot she especially liked.

Suigetsu turned around to face her as he smirked in front of her, softly of course. She blushed down and allowed herself to unzip her shirt in front of him. She wore no bra, or shirt under neat. She let go of the fabric like it was nothing, standing there naked in her glory. She was an attractive woman, and it took both of them only a glance before they crashed lips together lustfully. Especially Karin.

Suigetsu allowed himself to touch her intimately once more as he had before. One of his hands was wrapped around her back and soon went to the waist as the other travelled lower to her bottom, with great strength he pulled her over and on top of his lap. "Tell me what you want.." he said.

She moaned through closed eyes as he began to rub her inner tight gently, knowing he was close to the desired area that needed his warm hand. She leaned over to his ear and whispered the words softly, as a small tremble got involved to disturb her voice.

He looked at her as he furrowed his eye-brows. "I didn't hear you." he said as he circled the desired area with his index finger and thumb, with her shorts still on.

She groaned at him, hating what he was doing. She gulped at once, trying so hard not feel embarrassed. "I want you to..touch me."

Suigetsu growled at her, "Say it _louder_!"

She moaned as he pressed harder through her pants now. She couldn't take it and screamed," Touch me!"

And with that, before she even felt it she her shorts and panties were pulled with her laying on her back. It made her gasp at how fast everything happened. He was so good at this, so experienced and her body welcomed him. Over and over again. She says she wants Sasuke but the truth was..

"That was all I needed."

--

Sasuke arrived at the location in no time after Suigetsu and Karin's encounter. Not as calm as before of course, something must've happened. He had this tense look, his mind was somewhere else. He was thinking, planning his moves, wanting to reach his goals more and more.

Suigetsu and Karin had just fixed each other up, but just like Suigetsu said Karin immediately flew towards Sasuke like some fan-girl; which she was. Suigetsu rolled his eyes as he sat down, expecting them to come to him, and not him going to them. However, Karin, the moron she was and not appreciating anything growled for Suigetsu to get his eyes where they were standing.

"Hurry up, Suigetsu! You're so lazy!" she growled at him, but her voice seemed shaken and she coughed loud trying to fix her trembling voice. Sasuke, of course, sensed that and simply asked the question that popped in his mind.

"Are you all right? You seem sick." he said, not really worried about her, but his mission. They needed her skills on the mission. How selfish, is it not?

Karin wide-eyed as she turned to look at Sasuke, she blushed and simply began her signature move; fixing her glasses. She shifted from side-to-side as Suigetsu arrived beside her. She seemed jumpy. Sasuke raised an eye-brow as he shifted his eyes from Karin to Suigetsu and back to Karin. Something was up.

"Yes, yes! Why I am fine! I am still coming!" she shouted, trying to return to her usual _bitchy_ mode and at once started walking away from the guys, looking around for Juugo. She was trying to hide her emotions, but as much as she was it never really, ever worked. You could always read her.

"Suigetsu.." Sasuke whispered out-loud to the male beside him, who was currently picking up one of his water bottles, as usual. That male was always so thirtsy.

"Hm?" he asked loudly. Looking at him lazily, as ever.

"Tell Karin, she is wearing her shorts backwards."

--

Sakura stood before the large doors nervously, she breathed in and let her shaky breath out quietly. Making sure she looked decent she ran her hands up and down her yukata, fixed it around her neck-line, made sure obi was tied correctly. One she was done examining her physical appearance she stood up straight, raised her right hand and softly knocked on the door. A moment later, she heard a loud and rather masculine "come in".

In less then a second, she swung the door open and walked in. A calmer, or so it seemed, expression was on her face. She was rather pale to the bright rainy light that came through one of the open windows. _One._

The whole room was dark, unbelievable dark. Sakura stopped for a moment and shook her head, blinking a couple; narrowing her eyes lightly. She tried to adjust them to the darkness. She stiffened up, making small steps forward as she tried to make out clearly where all the objects and thinks were in the room so she didn't hit something. Or trip over something, actually.

In a few moments she noticed the man, sitting on a cushion in front of an enlarged table that was his desk. There were shelves all around them with numerous scrolls, and books, smaller items. Etc., There were a couple of drawers around, for personal purposes. An accounting area in the far distance. A couple of cushions around, probably for guests to discuss matters with. Like_ her_. There were far much more but she couldn't define them well, it was too dark. Maybe later, when everyone falls as sleep, she'd come here and search it. Since he was practically controlling everything while the family was away, or here. He's the man with all the information, and so, she'd better present herself well in order for him to trust her with the young master. That would be his biggest flaw, though.

The kunoichi bowed forward, sincerely. A couple of locks falling from behind her ears as she did so. She closed her eyes, put on a fake smile. Just like Sai does and spoke in her very feminine voice. "You wished to see me, Ryogetsu-sama."

The male looked up at her after he signed something on a scroll. He rolled it up and quietly put it to the side of his desk. Sakura's wondering sight saw a symbol of Kirigakure at the end of the scroll. It looked rather formal, must be sent to the Government then. Ryogetsu smiled back at her and waved his hand in a posture which allowed her to sit down before him. And so she did. Tucking her yukata and holding it from under her knees she kneeled on the square pillow-sit. Straightening her back, she looked up at the male.

The male leaned back his cushion, crossed leg, and leaned back. It seemed that there was back support on that chair. He locked his hands together and rested them on his chest. His eyes meeting with her emerald hues, then traveled down her figure. There was a tug on his lips, which she knew was soon to be a smile. He observed her for a couple of minutes: Her posture, face, hair, breaths, figure, skin, finger tips, cloths and etc. His eyes wondering lower, and lower soon resting on her breasts before travelling up to meet her rosy lips, and finally her hues. He smirked to himself quietly. What a young woman. Now he finally started to understand.

"Yes, I wanted to meet with you Sakura. I wanted to see what the young heir liked about you so much." he told her, his masculine voice playfully sounding out each word.

The young girl blushed and looked down at her lap for a moment, swallowing softly and tilting her head up at once to look at the male. Not really sure what to say at that statement, but officially sure that Suigetsu did actually like her, for some reason. She didn't know how she did it, but she congratulated herself for that achievement. Now the mission was really going to start, so she could no longer look down on things or stay quiet. She was ready.

Ryogetsu took the girl's silence as a sign to continue speaking. He cleared his throat and leaned forward with a death-serious expression written on his face, "All right, Sakura. I am not sure what exactly happened but one thing's for sure, you are officially _his_ taker. And this is a very important position, as much as it is a new one. The sons have never actually had _personal_ maids to take care of them. You are our first winner."

Sakura was taken a back, completely snapped out of her thoughts, "What does that mean, sir?"

Ryogetsu relaxed as he noticed her getting more into it, she was definitely different from all the servants in the house, mainly the women. She didn't seem to be actually after his money or him which was really great. However, he did suspect something about her right there; the aura around her. She observed everything, merely for safety he assumed. It was familiar to him. Maybe she's just aware about stuff the servants should be, he thought as he rubbed his chin. (SHE WAS A NINJA! DUH. .)

"It means Sakura, that you'll be put under training. You will be learning anything and everything about Suigetsu-sama. Just so.. you can do your job correctly and please him." he told her with a shrug and a gentle smile on his face, even his eyes were smiling. He was really about that, as for Sakura. She didn't really know what to think at the moment. What was going on and how did this happen all of the sudden? This mission was setting itself up for her, and she just needed to complete her tasks and leave at once. _'Soon enough, Sakura, soon enough this mission will be over._' she smiled to herself softly at the thought, but Ryogetsu caught that.

'You seem pleased, mind me asking why that is?' asked as he pulled out another scroll and opened it, beginning to write but stopping to look at her every now, and then. Sakura chuckled softly, a grin showing itself on her face. With a head raised high she parted her lips and at once spoke with the confidence any man couldn't resist from a woman. "Because it's an honour to be serving this family. With that, I promise to try my hardest and please the young heir anyway I can, sir."

Eyes wide with surprise the male smirked at the answer, really enjoying how she'd opened up. He underestimated her, really underestimated her. And now, he was going to have the pleasure seeing the strength this girl had in her. She was wearing a mask, and she was finally ready to take it off. Ryogetsu found that quite, well, sexy. He couldn't deny that this girl was a great catch. "Well, well.. what do you know? Seems like Suigetsu has quite the eye for women. He knows how to pick them."

Sakura smirked and stood up traditionally, this was great. "Yes, he does."

With that both were cut from their time of speaking by a tiny woman whom just walked in, she was carrying a platter with a Sake bottle and a single traditional Japanese sake cup. She seductively smiled at Sakura before going in by Ryogetsu's side and serving him his drink. He eyed Sakura before turning to the woman, with a cup in hand, raising it softly towards Sakura he spoke, "To life, and life's upcoming gifts."

With that, she was sent away leaving Ryogetsu in his thoughts and dirty deeds.

'_Mmm.. the flower is blooming..' _

--

The next morning Sakura woke up by a rough push from a small hand. Groaning softly the kunoichi rolled over on her other side, reaching with a trembling hand to rub her face. She was absolutely frightened, and her head was hurting as much as her arm. She turned to peek over to the person who pushed her so roughly only to meet their angry face. "Get up, it's time for your training."

Sakura jumped at once, a thump being heard out loud from the hall as she hit her knee. She stood up quickly brushing her pink locks back. She yawned as she saw the woman already preparing her outfit for the day. She laid it neatly on one of the tables, a long with some new socks for the girl. The woman sighed angrily as she rolled her eyes and walked towards Sakura, pulling the exhausted girl up. "It's 4:00 am, I can see why you're so exhausted. What time did you go to bed? 11:00? You should take showers much earlier Sakura. Now, hurry up already!"

It took Sakura a few minutes to realize where she was, what had happened, who the woman was and such. She was still partly dazing out, not sure of the difference between her dream from last night and reality. It looked so connected!

Once she was dressed in the washed out pink and silver kimono (training kimono, possibly) she was greeted outside her door by the dark red-haired woman. She looked like she was in her late 30s, all dressed in a forest green kimono with delicate lighter green details on her kimono; flowers, and butterflies. She had a calm expression on her face, some wrinkles on her face, mostly around her lovely lips; she seems like a very cheerful person because of those. Her eyes were a very dark green, very deep and full of different images from her past. Mostly. You could tell she's been through a lot. Sakura smiled warmly at the woman, her emerald eyes showing her kind side.

"Are you ready, then?" the woman asked her quietly.

The girl nodded softly and followed her through the long halls, it seemed busy after a while of walking. The servants were up of course, they always were. She would hear them every morning, cleaning, cooking, or talking to each other. It was nice because the house felt full. It was alive.

At some point during their walk, the elder servant started talking and introducing herself, "I am Ren, for your information. One of the top servants in this place." she said. Sakura smiled warmly though the woman wasn't facing her to greet the warm rays of her smile. "It's nice to meet you. Are you the one who'll be training me, if I could ask."

The woman glanced back at her, her facial expressions looking more relaxed and kind, "No, sadly. But I am involved in your training, I'll be helping you out through it. The one teaching you is Takana-sama. She's one of the elder female servants here. Very experienced of course, she taught me when I first came here."

"Ahh," Sakura said, remembering she'd heard the name but never actually got to meet or see the woman. She must be very elderly.

Soon enough, both women arrived at the end of the hall, in front of two large doors. Ren turned around and fixed her up, she glided a long Sakura's kimono, fixing her obi and her hair. After all this was done Ren stepped in front of her again, "Okay, Sakura. You're ready. My advice to you; never question Takana-sama. I learned this the hard way. Take a deep breath."

This "advice" just made Sakura more nervous then ever before. Never question Takana-sama? Why not?!

She took a deep breath together with Ren and a moment later the doors swung open and Sakura was ready to meet her_ maker_.

The room was full with different tables, and girls were sitting at the end of each. Sakura was taken by surprise. This was huge, every table was mahogany, detailed differently based on the, girl sitting at it!?_ 'What the hell?_' Sakura thought but was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a small crash followed by a yell, whimper and finally some sobbing. Sakura turned her head to the direction, right corner of her and witnessed the girl being smacked on the head by a bent over old lady who obviously had back problems. She was nagging the girl as the girl was cleaning. The old woman wore a dark red kimono, with colourful detailing on it. Even so, Sakura could see the gray and angry soul walking around in that kimono. _'Oh, shit.'_

The woman finally walked away from the girl who was still softly sobbing as she tried repeating the tea ceremony that everybody seemed to be learning in this room, and she was walking right towards her. In her direction! With that bored and annoyed expression on her face! Sakura shivered softly as she witnessed the woman observing her like an object. Ren stepped further from Sakura, and Sakura could tell even she was still frightened of her.

"So did is the girl?" the woman asked, her eyes still on Sakura.

"Yes, Takana-sama." replied Ren's nervously shaky voice.

"Hm, pink hair? Quite the unusual woman you are. What's your name?" she asked as she turned away heading down the long cleared row with tables and women on either side of it. The pinkett was nudged by Ren to follow a long and so she did while she was replying. "Sakura, Takana-sama."

The old woman appointed her to a small table as with a silky pink cherry blossom cushion on one of its sides. "So I thought. Sit down, girl. Your training begins now. You will learn the tea ceremony that runs in this family, exactly the way I tell you. You will also learn the different tea styles, and how to make tea by each member of this family's taste. All members; the _whole_ Hozuki family. So, you've got a lot to learn. You will treat your master's family the same way you treat him. As his personal maid, you must learn it all."

Sakura sat in the distance, and all of the sudden feeling the dark pressure get to her. This could easily be her death sentence. She swallowed hard as the room suddenly had the many exits disappear. This was harder then she'd thought it would be and she knew had a feeling that this was a test. A challenge she can't and won't back away from. She slowly started accepting it as she began making the tea with the old woman dictating everything she was going to teach her and tell her about right in her ear.

But little did she know that Suigetsu was slowly limiting her training, and soon enough she'd have bigger obstacles to face.

* * *

**OKAY!** There. I'll probably be updating sometime tomorrow so, I hope you enjoyed the chapter && Please Review! **I swear people, REVIEW!** O=

Remember to **MESSAGE** me ideas if you have any for this story. It would be totally awesome. Thank you guys! I love you all, and don't hate. My spelling might be off a bit like someone said, it was not intentional. I just wanted to update badly. Lmao. It's true!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hi, again. Yeah, I know I haven't posted in four years but I've decided to update the 4th Chapter of this story for those who are still following it. Beware, I honestly think this story will get more crazy.

Thank you, and I'd love to hear your feedback on it!

Don't hate the player. I actually had things to do.

* * *

Sakura looked down at her shaking hands as she took a breath in. This training was insane, she went over slowly to the tiny round mirror that stood on top of the small drawer. God, she looked exhausted. She never thought this mission would get this bad.

Her body ached very much and she sighed as her muscles screamed in agony from all this exhausting sitting, standing, walking, carrying and so much more. Not being able to rely on your chakra took a toll on you.

It was almost 4 in the morning and she was expected to be there, yet again. Her hands were bruised from the burns she's received after she'd dropped the tea pots and cups nearly more than a dozen times. How do they honestly expect her to hold such hot tea? I mean, honestly. it was beyond average hot. Plus, she avoided using her chakra in the household at all whether it be to hold anything or to even heal herself. Which is why she is likely to inherit some scars.

She sighed tying her own obi and fixing her kimono to perfection. Her hair, she tied up in a bun, so that it would be out of her face. To her surprise, her hair had gotten longer since she's been here. She hadn't seen her hair look like this in such a long time. She did miss her long hair, but it was pain when she had missions. It always got in the way. Now that she's more physical, it was a burden even more since she relied on her flexibility and hand-to-hand combat.

Sliding the door to her room she wondered what Suigetsu was up to, knowing fully well he was probably with Sasuke now. He's been gone for such a long time since she'd last seen him. As time passed, she'd grown more accepting of him as she began to learn about the family.

At times, she felt like she knew him more than Sasuke himself.

That thought almost scared her. That wasn't the point of her mission after all.

It didn't take her long to reach the room where her training will continue, in the past few weeks Tanaka-sama had begun to spend more time with her than all the the other girls. At the same time, all the other maids have begun to turn on her because it appeared she had become the favorite since she got all this attention, especially from Suigetsu.

Sayuri's attitude towards her has also gotten colder. Not that she really cares about Sayuri.

As she stepped in, Sakura bowed gracefully to Tanaka-sama and gleefully smiled.

"Good morning."

"Hm."

That was a she received as the elder woman walked around her, "You seem a bit different today. More graceful."

No, duh. Obviously had been practicing her poise and posture for weeks, since her training began.

"Yes, Tanaka-sama."

"Sit down."

Sakura slowly got gracefully on one knee and tucked in her kimono as she sat down on the tatami mat.

"Very good."

Sakura smiled with poise at the woman.

"Now begin making the tea I had taught you yesterday."

"Yes."

Sakura began the procedure with grace as she carefully move the different objects over the tiny table.

"Tanaka-sama."

"Hm?"

"May I perhaps ask you more about Suigetsu-sama? I know it is not exactly proper, but I thought that perhaps if I knew more about him and what he does I could be of greater service to him. I do know he is a great shinobi, but his absences and travels have been of great curiosity to me."

Tanaka-sama looked at her with cold eyes, observing her as though she didn't trust her enough to inform her more on Suigetsu.

"I do not think it is any of your business. Going around and gossiping, especially about this great clan, is very disrespectful. I know what the other girls do, mind you. It has been like this for years. I served this household as my ancestors before me. I have been of great service to this family since Suigetsu's grandfather. I have practically raised Suigetsu myself."

Sakura sighed mentally, she did not think this would be such a big deal. She'd been very careful.

"..If anything, Suigetsu is a great shinobi, but he has always felt inferior to his brother. His dream has always been to part of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Just like his brother."

_'Seven Swordsmen?'_ Sakura thought, knowing what she meant.

Like Momochi Zabuza and Hoshigaki Kisame.

"Like his brother, he has been said to be the destined prodigy. The second coming of the Demon of the Mist, Momochi Zabuza."

Sakura listened intently.

"..But, that is not exactly what Suigetsu desires. He wants more. He demands to be recognized for himself, his own name. Therefore he desires to attempt and master all the swords of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Mastering them all, and I have no doubt, will give him great glory. For the family, and for the Mist."

Sakura looked down as soon as Tanaka-sama looked at her, and she proceeded on to her task.

"That is why it is your duty to be of service for him. The Hozuki clan is clan of great honor and great history. You should be glad to serve here."

Sakura smiled softly and nodded softly with her eyes slightly closed.

"Yes, I understand. It is an honor for me to serve this household."

Tanaka-sama almost definitely smiled but not exactly. She is far too collected to show any sort of softness to anybody. Maybe this will change with Sakura, though. Sakura appeared to focus a lot more on the work than simply become another lover to one of the Hozuki brothers. Tanaka respected that, and saw great potential in Sakura it seems. Though she will never personally admit to it.

* * *

"She is doing well."

Ryogetsu-sama smiled as he heard Tanaka's approval. He crossed his arms and grinned at her, "You don't mean to tell me that the great Tanaka-sama actually approves of someone."

Tanaka stared at him, almost in an offended manner.

He raised an eyebrow and sighed, "It is because you are training her well. I am very glad to hear that this girl has great potential to be of _service_ to the young master."

Tanaka closed her eyes, "Do not attempt to turn her into a whore. She is not here for that."

Ryogetsu's eyes widened as he heard that accusation, he stood up and closed the scroll he had been reading.

"Oh don't give me that. I am greatly insulted, Tanaka-sama. You are not actually accusing me of this."

Tanaka glared at him, "It was you who began to introduce the young master to these girls. Tempting him, filling his head with lustful and disgusting thoughts. Allowing him lose track from what truly matters, Ryogetsu."

Ryogetsu sighed, removing his glasses. "He is a man, every man has desires. The young master has great power, with that he is allowed to received whatever he desires."

Tanaka continued her glare as they entered a moment of silence.

Ryogetsu looked at her, before dropping his gaze, "I know you are looking to pass your teachings on to a responsible young woman who will continue on your legacy. It must be difficult for you, especially after being unable to have children of your own. You also desire the young masters to learns the important values of love and morale. However, it is not up to me to decide who he chooses to fall in love with and who he desires to share passion with."

Ryogetsu raised his hands and placed them down, "My job here is to make sure the masters are attended to and that the household has what it needs. Your duty is to make sure that what needs to be done is done, one way or another. I have no say in this."

Tanaka was insulted even more. Not just as head of the Household's Servants but as a woman.

"I think it'd be best for you to be reminded that women are not mere prizes, Ryogetsu-sama. Do not forget that they are like flowers, with feelings. If the flower is not nourished and watered the right way it will die off."

Ryogetsu stared at her, and his eyes narrowed almost in spite. He chose not say anything more.

With that, Tanaka-sama left the room without even requesting to be excused.

He knew exactly what she was talking about and who she meant.

* * *

Sakura brushed her hair softly and was ready to tuck herself in. She had another exhausting day, but she'd learned a lot today. It would be best for her to attempt to contact Konoha and send over the info especially now to give a more detailed info on her target.

She really hoped that it'd help increase their chances to reach Sasuke. She smiled gently at the thought of having to see him again and pulled on the covers. It was strangely a cold night tonight and she felt herself lightly shiver with the thin yukata she was wearing. Nothing else under it.

It almost felt like the coldness was reassuring her it would not be that way, but she refused to accept that. With that last thought and attempt to deny the reality of the situation, she was engulfed in darkness and allowed her mind to take her to the land of dreams.

But instead of having pleasant dreams about somebody she cared for and her home. She was engulfed in the cold where the person she least wanted to see was waiting for her.

* * *

_Her breathing was heavy and she couldn't see what was happening. Exhausted she tried to run, but she lost hope when strong arms wrapped around her body and pulled her to the figure which was holding her. She attempted to scream for help, but no help came._

_She was roughly pressed against the hard muscular male body behind her as she tried to break free but her strength was lost in her attempts. Was he going to kill her? Oh, god.. no. She could not let this happen. For the first time her fear was really taking over._

_"Please, let me go!"_

_She cried out to him, hoping he would set her free._

_His grip got tighter to the point where it really started to hurt her and he roughly turned her around. He attempted to kiss her, but his lips were cold and it hurt her. She tried to avoid him and his kisses, turning her head to the side, but his lips kept attacking her. She felt her breathing quicken as his lips became more rough, while he made a trail down her neck. His own breath was hard and rapid as he sucked in her scent._

_His hands were rough as they began to travel up and down her body, stroking her hip with one hand and trailing down her thigh reaching under her yukata to graze her skin. She felt herself slide to the ground as her knees weakened in pain and pleasure, and soon she was pinned under his body. He spread her thighs on either side of him and lowered himself between her legs in an attempt to keep her there. God, those smooth thighs. His hands trailed all the way from her shoulders down her breasts to her sides, in soft caresses, until they reached her creamy thighs which he massaged roughly with passion._

_Afraid to allow to be taken in by these sensations and feelings. She felt the tears come as he attempted to untie her obi, in order to release her yukata. So, she fought back or at least tried as she broke down in tears because she had no strength to summon. Where did her chakra and strength go? Why was she so weak all of a sudden?_

_The man in the shadows stopped for a moment obviously noticing she was in tears. Her frame trembled under his touch, and he seemed to take a hint he was not desired. So, he simply leaned in and kissed her lips softly in a small peck before saying, "Do you even realize what you are doing to me?"_

_He appeared to pull back and just like that the shadows tore open to reveal him to her._

_To her shock it was Suigetsu._

_His face was pained but his eyes were full of desire and want for her. Almost like a need, yet unable to take that which he wants._

And then she woke up, covered in sweat from the heat her dream created, unable to fall asleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day she was dazed. Her dream had confused her a lot and she could not figure if there was a meaning in all of this. Perhaps it happened because she'd been thinking of him often while learning about him. Attempting to put the pieces together on what Sasuke was doing and why he needed Suigetsu's help. Where he was, perhaps?

She was growing frustrated.

"No, Sakura. Stop it. There's no time to be thinking about such nonsense!"

She told herself aloud and took in a deep breath to calm her nerves as she washed the floor of this hallway. '_Focus on the job at hand, Sakura. Come on._'

She quickly pulled up her sleeves and began to scrub the floor harder. Not realizing how much time she actually spent scrubbing the same spot on the floor. It wasn't until somebody coughed behind her that she jumped and realized what she was doing.

"You don't want to damage the wood now, do you?"

Sakura blushed like mad and bowed when she saw Ryogetsu. "I am sorry, I was not thinking straight!"

He grinned and began to walk around her, looking her up and down. This made her blush massively because she felt like he was judging her.

"You should be more careful, we don't want to lose a precious flower like you. You have great potential to be a highly valuable servant here, Sakura-chan."

She nodded and bowed down again, her pink locks falling past her shoulders. "I understand, it will not happen again."

He smiled to himself as her cleavage was slightly revealed from her loose kimono. He leaned forward and placed a gentle finger under her chin, bringing her up to look into her eyes. "Sakura, I would prefer if you looked at me straight in the eye. Giving me the opportunity to look at you is far greater than receiving a bow. It is not everyday one has the opportunity to marvel over and admire such beautiful eyes."

Sakura was truly in awe as she looked up into his eyes. She saw such kindness and passion unlike she'd seen before. It made her pulse rave like mad. She blushed madly at the thought of him attempting to come even closer and touch her more intimately. Oh, god! Sakura, pull yourself together. Even, though he seems so dreamy and incredibly romantic. He's almost like the Sasuke she'd always wanted to see.

'_But he's your boss!'_ She told herself.

**_'Yeah, but do you really want to pass on this opportunity! He's incredibly understanding.'_** Inner Sakura raged over her worry.

It all seemed so perfect, the moment seemed so wonderful until they heard yelling.

Yelling that triggered a crisis among the servants and the people in the household.

Ryogetsu quickly turned around and headed for the direction of the yelling. Sayuri came running, barely able to catch her breath. She placed a hand on her chest, "Ryogetsu-sama, the Suigetsu-sama has been hurt. He just got here! There was a horrible, horrible ambush on his mission!" Sayuri looked horrified, and that made Sakura more alert. She dropped her things and rushed a long side the other maids.

Ryogetsu began to yell orders, "Bring him in, hurry! Atsuki, call in the medics. Say this is an absolute emergency and they need to arrive here immediately. Tanaka, please get the chambers set and bring in aid! I need everyone to move now, this is important! Don't just sit around!"

He rushed down the hall, yelling like mad for people to speed up. The many servants cleared things out of the way and began to prepare things as they expected their master to be rushed in. Tanaka gave out orders to the more experienced maids on what would be required in the young master's chambers.

Sakura felt a bit anxious, obviously her medical instincts kicking in. She saw Suigetsu being carried in, and there was blood. Apparently he'd been struck somehow, despite his incredible deffense that his clan possessed, and he was sinking in and out of consciousness. It looked like there was a heavy surprise attack caused by an enemy who's figured out Suigetsu's weakness. She quickly rushed over to look closer, only to have her name called by Tanaka. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to see Tanaka-sama, her face deadly serious.

"Sakura, your duty to the young master begins now."

* * *

**A/N:** Please, rate. Thanks!


End file.
